


Si sólo eran ocho...

by Nande_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blackcest, Cousin Incest, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No había tanta diferencia en edades, ¿cierto? Nada más eran ocho años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si sólo eran ocho...

A decir verdad, no había tanta diferencia, ¿cierto? No era como si fueran diez años o más… tan sólo eran ocho. Pero bueno, él tenía catorce años, que prácticamente ya eran quince y quince entrando a dieciséis y de los dieciséis a los diecisiete ya no falta nada y, al final, por redondeo, él terminaba teniendo dieciocho. Y ya sólo había cuatro años de diferencia, no era para tanto.

Que había sido angustiante unos cuatro años atrás, porque eso se veía demasiado enfermo incluso a sus propios ojos. ¡Querer estar con un niñito de apenas diez años! No quería ni pensar lo que su padrino diría de ello.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio. En esa ocasión Narcissa había ido a visitar a su abuela y con ella iban su tío Draco y el pequeño hijo de éste, Scorpius. Era un bebé precioso, con una ligera pelusa dorada en la cabeza, piel como de durazno y grandes ojos que miraban todo a su alrededor.

―¡Es tan lindo! ¿Me lo puedo quedar? ―preguntó un pequeño Teddy.

―Depende… ¿qué me das a cambio? ―dijo Draco siguiéndole el juego.

―Mmm… mi puffskein ―respondió Teddy sonriendo.

―Lo pensaré ―terminó Draco con una sonrisa.

Algunas veces Draco bromeaba con eso y decía que se arrepentía por no haber aceptado la oferta. Un puffskein le daría menos problemas que Scorpius, sin contar que para estas alturas ya estaría muerto. Teddy también lamentaba que Draco no hubiera aceptado la oferta.

Las veces que Teddy vio a Scorpius habían sido escasas, debido a que él estaba en Hogwarts y Draco y su familia siempre estaban viajando. Para fortuna de Teddy, siempre volvían a la Mansión Malfoy a festejar el Yule y a dar la tradicional fiesta de año nuevo. Eventos a los que su abuela y él siempre acudían.

En cada ocasión Scorpius estaba más grande y bonito que antes. Su dorado cabello cuidadosamente peinado, sus ojos todavía llenos de inocencia y sus rasgos que eran los de un muñequito de porcelana que había que cuidar porque en cualquier momento podría quebrarse. Y Teddy lo quería cuidar.

A Teddy le encantaba que fuera un niño muy tranquilo, en apariencia, porque entre los dos siempre acababan llevando a cabo alguna broma a los primos de Scorpius, los hijos de Daphne Nott. Naturalmente nunca los atrapaban, porque un niño tan frágil como lo era el pequeño Scorpius no podría hacer algo así, o al menos eso decía Narcissa para que su nieto no fuera castigado. No era sorpresa que nadie se opusiera a lo que ella decía.

Para alegría de Teddy, justo cuando él había salido de Hogwarts y comenzaba con los cursos de medimagia, Draco decidió regresar y establecerse en la Mansión. Y con Draco iba un muy lindo Scorpius de diez años.

Y volvió a ver al pequeño Scorpius, quién ya no era tan pequeño. Y se fijo en sus labios, en sus manos y en su pequeño cuerpo. No pudo impedir el deseo de acariciarlo y tocarlo, tampoco pudo parar el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaban, ni evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable con todo ello.

Para su fortuna, la medimagia lo absorbía por completo y evitaba que tuviera malos pensamientos. Además, Scorpius no había tardado en partir a Hogwarts, deteniendo de este modo su pequeño martirio.

Nuevamente, sus visitas se limitaron a Yule y año nuevo. Nuevamente, las bromas anuales a los primos de Scorpius fueron la normal relación entre ellos.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años de ello, y Teddy no paraba de convencerse a sí mismo que Scorpius ya no era un niño y Scopius tampoco se cansaba de afirmar que ya era un adulto. Sin embargo, adulto o no, las tradicionales bromas de Yule no podían faltar, del mismo modo que la cooperación entre ambos descendientes de los Black era necesaria.

Pero este año los Nott también tenían preparada una bromita. Algo así como un muérdago sobre las cabezas de ambos. Algo así como aparecerlo  _m_ _á_ _gicamente_  sobre éstos. Algo así como hacerlo justo cuando los dos estaban en un rincón, relativamente alejado, planeando la nueva broma.

Scorpius fue el primero en verlo. Teddy fue quien notó a los culpables. Ambos escucharon el alboroto de los Nott y los gritos, nada disimulados, que pedían el tradicional beso.

Teddy miró a Scorpius, estaba sonrojado y evitaba verlo. Sonrió. Se acercó poco a poco a Scorpius y justo cuando estaba a unos milímetros de su boca se detuvo. Pero la distancia no duró mucho tiempo, Scorpius fue el encargado de acabar con ella.

Sabía bien, Scorpius sabía a travesuras y a ponche de frutas.

Justo antes de cerrar sus ojos, Teddy miró a los Nott y les guiñó. Eran unos niños agradables viéndolo bien, definitivamente merecían el par de galeones que les había prometido.


End file.
